


Happy Birthday You Spork

by phansuniteinluv



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansuniteinluv/pseuds/phansuniteinluv
Summary: Dan's 29th birthday in quarantine! A bit of fluff and a bit of chill birthday celebration.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Happy Birthday You Spork

“Twenty-nine, aye?” Phil chuckled and looked over at his adorable boyfriend.

They were both still sat in bed messy hair and all. 

“I’m an old man, I know. You don’t have to point it out anymore.” His voice croaked as he spoke, still too dry from sleep. 

Phil rolled his eyes, “At least you aren’t thirty-three, you spork.”

Dan buried his face in his pillow, muffling his voice as he spoke. “Shut up.”

“We do have plans today you know? Just the two of us though. Firstly because of social distancing still, and also just because. It’ll be nicer… just the two of us. Ya?”

The corners of Dan’s mouth quirked upward, “Ya… God, I’m so glad I have you. Even though I know I annoy the fuck out of you. I love you.”

Phil rolled over, finally facing the other boy. “Hey, I’m glad you came into my life. I’d be miserable without you. I love you so, so much. And happy birthday.”

“Ok, look, I don’t want to cry right now it’s only like ten AM. Please don’t get all sappy right now.”

Dan huffed and sat up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Phil chuckled after apologizing, and hopped out of bed, quickly making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Dan followed shortly behind, plopping himself on a stool at the counter.

“What’s for breakfast?”

Phil smiled and grabbed a spatula, throwing it up in the air in an attempt to be impressive, though miserably failing as it fell to the ground. 

“You spork, what the hell are you doing?” Dan had to cover his mouth in order to stifle a laugh.

Phil frowned and bent over to pick up the spatula. “Shut up.”

“I still want to know what we’re having for breakfast though.”

“I was gonna say-” 

He moved to toss the spatula again but was interrupted by Dan’s groan. “Don’t try this again. I don’t want food made with a dirty spatula.”

“Ugh fine, we’re having pancakes and coffee.”

Dan smirked, “Yum!”

Phil got to work on making breakfast for the two of them as Dan scrolled through Twitter and Tumblr, liking all the sweet birthday messages and art people had made for him. Out of everything, one of his favorite things about having so many followers was seeing everyone making wonderful art, especially for him. He didn’t think he deserved it, but it always made him happy to see how excited they got when he liked or replied to their work. It was really amazing.

Many likes later, the flat was smelling of pancakes and coffee. The scent filling their noses and making their stomachs growl even louder.

“Is it done? It smells great.” Dan got out of his seat to walk up behind Phil who was putting their breakfast onto plates.

“Yes, love. It’s done.” He walked over with two plates in his hand, quickly going back and retrieving their coffee as well before he sat down.

“Thank you!” Dan’s bright smile made Phil laugh a bit. It was adorable really. 

They ate together, occasionally speaking about fun things they could do that day… 

“We could watch a movie, have some pizza- definitely pizza, we could play some video games… board games as well!”

He rambled on as Phil listened intently, already having planned on doing all of these things.

“Don’t forget the presents though, Dan. I did get you some stuff. And don’t worry, you’ll get things from family and friends when we do a celebration with them. That’s already coordinated though, so don’t worry about that.”

The younger boy smiled again, “You’re right. Don’t forget the presents.”

Phil chuckled, taking the last sip of his coffee and bringing their dishes to the sink. He’d wash them later.

“So… anything, in particular, you want to do?”

Dan thought for a few moments before answering- “We could watch some anime on the couch if you’d like. And cuddle.”

He nervously shifted his weight, still embarrassed after years of asking to cuddle.

“Of course, bear.”

Dan ran over to the couch, a smile on his face. He always loved cuddling with Phil. He didn’t care how clingy or childish it may seem. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. The kind of warm and fuzzy that you get when you really _really_ love someone.

Phil plopped himself in the corner of the couch, legs covering the rest of the couch so Dan could sit in-between them. Their favorite cuddle position. It was comfortable for both of them and it allowed Phil to have access to Dan’s hair so he could play with it.

Once they were both comfortable, Phil reached for the remote and turned on Yuri On Ice, which they were currently rewatching. 

Many hours later, they finished their rewatch. They had been on episode five already so it only ended up taking them about three hours to finish the rest of the series.

“I can’t believe there isn’t another season yet,” Dan huffed, sitting up on the couch and running his fingers through his hair.

“I know. They really need to get on that.” Phil shook his head disappointedly, ending his statement with a small laugh.

“So… can we open gifts now? And maybe order pizza? I’m starving.”

Again, Phil laughed. “Of course.”

Dan found his phone in his pocket and called Domino’s, the number already saved in his contacts. He ordered the pizza quickly whilst Phil ran to their bedroom to grab the presents.

Once they were both sat back in the lounge, Dan grabbed the few presents that Phil had bought him. They always had a money limit on gifts for each other, but birthdays were always a bit more expensive. And they didn’t always stay in the budget. This year was obviously one of those years. Phil had bought Dan three expensive black jumpers, all in which Dan would definitely be wearing, a nice watch for when they went out to fancy restaurants, and a ring… Not an engagement ring. A promise ring. 

“Phil?” Dan looked up at him, the ring in his hand. “I thought we had lost these.”

They were the ones they had bought each other back in 2010. They had gotten lost in 2012. Dan had taken his off due to the pressure of his sexuality. He was too afraid to wear it. He had thought he lost it though. Tears welled in his eyes. He really wasn’t trying to be sappy, but this wasn’t at all something he was ever expecting to see again.

Phil smiled and shook his head. “I found yours in your room years ago, seemingly set on your desk, and then pushed onto the floor. It had hurt to see that you took it off, but I knew that eventually it would be ok again and I would be able to give it to you again. I still have mine,” he raised his hand, showing off the ring he had worn all those years ago. “I’m hoping you’ll accept it again? And perhaps wear it?”

Dan didn’t answer. He just stared at the ring, slightly because he thought he’d start crying if he spoke, and partly because he was still in shock from seeing it again.

“Dan?”

Finally, he answered. He slipped the ring on his finger and hugged Phil tighter than he had in a long time. 

“Of course. I love you so much, I’m so sorry I ever took it off.” A few tears still fell. 

“It’s ok, bear. Please don’t worry about that. It was a long time ago, and you only did it because you were scared.”

Dan watched Phil’s lips as he spoke, barely listening to what he was saying.

It didn’t take but another moment for him to finally lean in and kiss him, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm feeling of Phil’s soft lips on his own. Dan only pulled away when he was out of breath, savoring the kiss for a few moments before he finally opened his eyes.

“I love you. I’ll always love you. Forever.” Phil smiled before finally sitting back for a few moments.

“I love you too.” Dan went in for another quick hug, eventually being cut off by the sound of their doorbell being rung.

“Pizza I suppose.” Phil chuckled before grabbing his wallet and heading to the door.

-

He came back a few moments later, carefully carrying both a pizza box in one hand and two bottles of coke in the other. 

“Yum!! Thank you.”

Dan poured them both a glass as Phil opened up the box of pizza, tearing off box lid, just as Dan would always do.

-

They ate quickly, chatting and laughing the entire time, excited to eat cake and play games later in the day. And that’s exactly what they did. They thought it would be more fun to bake a cake this year, especially because most bakeries were still closed, and hey, Phil did it without a recipe on his birthday. 

It was definitely a challenge but they were able to do it. 

Mixing everything together, a few unneeded moans from Dan upon tasting the icing, and ending up with icing on their faces. But most importantly, it ended with a cake. And a fun experience.

They ate and then mostly chilled for the rest of the night, playing video games and yelling at each other when the other won. They didn’t stop until they were too tired to keep their eyes open, in which they ended up snuggled up on the couch, falling asleep practically lying on top of each other.


End file.
